


【all阿拉丁】阿拉丁的奇幻冒险（六）

by Booooom



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom





	【all阿拉丁】阿拉丁的奇幻冒险（六）

阿格拉巴总归是热闹非凡的，不同于阿拉丁生活的城市，宫殿在黄沙之间金碧辉煌，各国王子应邀而来，一路上欢歌笑语。阿拉丁怀中还揣着那盏神灯。他记得茉莉的话，那个女孩脸上仍旧挂着她甜美平和的笑容，夜色之下月光打在她的面孔上模糊了轮廓，她用手安抚般轻轻拍着他的后背。“因为这个世界的贾方已经掌控政权，也发觉了我们，所以明天你不得不孤身奋战。我们会在皇宫外和你接头，你只需要让神灯帮助你就可以。”

“阿拉丁，我们需要你，也感谢你为这里，和我们世界做的一切。”

她看着他时的眼神是那么真挚，水般的眼眸甚至在月光下闪闪发光。她是为值得结交的朋友，勇敢而善良的好女孩，阿拉丁握住了对方的手，轻声开口。“我会的。”

他不由得叹了口气。

“孩子！嗨……？你还在吗？”那股声音几乎是从脑内传来，清晰无比。精灵突如其来的话语让先前还在伤感的男孩打了个激灵“别走神，我们该溜进去了。”

“噢…噢！对…”阿拉丁小幅度深吸了一口气，作为友好来客，邻国王子在宴会出场前要向苏丹献上礼物。他们决定混入队伍，阿拉丁不能搞砸，这位天才少年从小摸爬滚打到大，对于如何避开守卫一清二楚，也许那份和偷偷摸摸有关的天赋是融于血脉中的。他打晕了王子的一名侍从，将对方的衣物扒了下来自己换上。端着贡品混入了人流。

他踏入的瞬间便被这偌大宫殿震撼到了，图案华丽典雅的柔软地毯正踩在脚下，恐怕苏丹相当爱红，那其中黑红配色和着些许金点缀了一条蛇，一条漆黑的，可怖的，却又有着美丽线条的蛇，金色眼眸之间的竖瞳诡异地盯着他，闪烁着危机四伏，男孩下感到了一阵恶寒，他微愣，下一刻地毯的画面却又消散般化作只有红金相衬，碎花点缀，那条蛇转瞬即逝，已然找不到踪迹。恐怕是眼花，他想。尾骨上的印记似乎隐隐发烫，阿拉丁晃了晃头移开了视线。

宽大的殿堂足矣证明国家的富饶，即使集市上百姓的生活并非像他想象中的那么富足，仍旧有人食不果腹。

但等他真正跟随王子走到贾方跟前，恍惚间突然视线相撞，他看到这位坏巫师熟悉的面孔时，突如其来的尴尬感几乎将他淹没，那夜记忆潮水般涌上脑海，缠绵和侵犯，被汗水沾湿贴在额头的发，他颤抖不已的躯体和铺天盖地快感之下的低哑呻吟。绯红爬上侧脸，染上耳垂，少年的目光立刻躲闪开。

“我为贵国献上数十箱黄金，还有大象和孔雀雕像”那位王子说。面对坐于王位的巫师打量勾起唇角扯出了一个笑容，随着话语出口，佣人掀开门帘端着成堆的物品走入大殿。阿拉丁在前排，离贾方并不远，他的头低着眼睛望着地面，弯着腰将手中的贡品摆在对方面前。

“还有宝石，很多的宝石。”

苏丹这时才缓缓地勾起唇角，手拿起一旁蛇杖起身，朝着阿拉丁的方向移动了两步，瞥了眼上供物品，转过身对着那位王子开口。“我代表阿格拉巴欢迎你，王子殿下。”

如果不是错觉，他抬头的瞬间发觉对方手杖上蛇的双眼正闪烁着幽暗光芒。

宴会在夜晚开始。

阿拉丁随手顺了一杯热茶，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，坐在喷泉旁边，坠落水声足矣很好掩盖住他的自言自语。

“计划是这样的，我装作送茶，之后把茶泼在那位王子的身上，打着更衣名号把他带出来，我们再打昏他”

之后就是阿拉丁摩擦神灯变成王子的部分。这也是他们唯一可以利用的王子独处的时间空隙，偷梁换柱，之后再和贾方会面。

“当然，孩子。放心交给我！敲晕那个邻国王子殿下。然后……咚！一切问题迎刃而解！”那只精灵变成的苍蝇扑棱翅膀在他耳边嗡嗡作响，轻轻说着。阿拉丁抬手在侧耳轻扇一二，笑了出声“老兄，你的声音好尖锐。”

“你不能指望一个苍蝇的声音太低沉。”

宫殿的走廊意料之外的空旷，地毯柔和了脚步声，寂静空气之下唯有自己的呼吸听得一清二楚。奇怪的在于这里空无一人，甚至连守卫都没有。阿拉丁端着茶水正朝着王子的房间走去。这身衣服略显宽大而不那么合身，随着他的步伐甚至稍稍下滑，拖拖拉拉地挂着，他不得不腾出一只手抓着布料往上稍微提一提。

下面是一个拐角，他转过的瞬间面前突然出现一只蛇，挂在墙壁的灯上，冲着他张口吐着信子发出滋滋声，扑了上来，男孩吓了一跳，重心不稳一屁股栽在了地面，连同茶杯一同打翻在衣物。

“倒霉……”

他暗骂一声，索性茶水已经凉了。挣扎着起来退了两步拿着茶杯碎片正想着如何对付面前的动物，却发现它已然不在。

“你还好吗？”在他怀中的神灯小声说着

不会吧……

他咽了咽口水，抖了抖衣服。随脚把碎片踹入了一旁。他已经开始出现幻觉了，因为那个印记？还是说是他太紧张了？但没那么多时间让他猜测，阿拉丁还得回去重新拿一杯茶水，顺便换个衣服……或者，直接借贾方之名带那位王子出来。即使这湿漉漉的，带着茶香的衣服让人怀疑。

“我可能……不，我没事。小失误，咱们快走吧。”

他们走了不久便来到了门前，阿拉丁抬起手叩响门板，下一刻看到了门缝之间冒出来的丝丝亮光忽亮忽暗，以及窸窸窣窣的琐碎声音隔着门板传出。他停下了进行了一半的动作。好吧，这看上去不像什么好事，以防万一，他只推进了些许留出一个空隙以供他窥探。

随着推开的门，缝隙的光打在了男孩的面孔上，那时他看到了贾方。他正在王子房间说着什么，用他骨指分明的手抚在手杖的蛇头上。

那纤长的手，修长的指。

昔日他也是用那样的手指进入他的身体，触碰他，弹奏他，恍惚间他又想起了那火热的缠绵，湿漉漉的耳畔轻语，琐碎的，散在空气里的喘息和无法抑制的颤抖呻吟。阿拉丁忽然觉得一阵压抑的炽热直冲小腹，暖烘烘地灼烧着神经，而那只曾经抚摸过他身体的手此刻正轻柔而小心翼翼地在手杖的蛇头上反复摩挲着。那死物下一刻仿佛被赋予生命般开始动了起来，攀上贾方的手臂，吐着信子，蛇瞳甚至冒着光，而男人的对面是那他甚至不知道姓名的邻国王子，正瘫坐在地面缓缓后退着。直到突然停下，行尸走肉般，眼睛也如那蛇般闪烁着光。下一刻那位可怜王子便神情呆滞地凝望前方。贾方满意地笑了笑，又说了什么——但阿拉丁听不见

贾方忽然转过了头。

“阿拉丁。”

突然被喊到名字吓得男孩一哆嗦，那是一阵极轻地女性声音，下一刻就被一只手捂住了嘴。他朝侧面看去，是一个带着头纱的女性，蒙的严严实实，她抬起另外一只手摘下了帽子——

茉莉。

阿拉丁难以置信地睁大眼，她则用手指触了触唇，示意对方噤声，随后拉着他，起身离开了现场。

“你是有多傻才会跑到那里，还开着门坐在那里等着被发现？”那女孩说，拉着他的手臂往走廊内走，一如既往的空旷，这不自然，也完全不在情理之中。

“那的确是我的错……但你为什么…你是怎么？我们不是要去皇宫外接头吗…”

“我见到了你的世界的茉莉，她已经向我说明情况了，阿拉丁。我是这个世界的她。这就是为什么我会出现在这里，然后看到一个勇敢的笨蛋，迫不及待地自投罗网。”茉莉打断了对方的话语咬牙切齿地小声说着，随后打开了杂物室的门，拉着阿拉丁钻了进去。“这里没人别人，我们在这里说。”

他忽然之间又感受到尾骨上的燥热。小幅度地轻吸了一口气，坐立不安般寻找着合适的坐姿。

“阿拉丁，你的计划是什么。”

“什么……”那股热在体内肆意蔓延，狭窄空间下竟然愈演愈烈……这可不妙。他的头脑愈发昏沉。呼吸无法抑制地变得更为沉重，胸腔每一次起伏呼气掠过喉腔的响声如此清晰。

阿拉丁看到茉莉直勾勾地望着他，近乎要洞穿他。对于他明显不适的举动和粗重呼吸仿佛毫无察觉般，甚至冲着他勾起唇笑了笑。然后她抬起那修长的手指，搭在了阿拉丁的肩膀上。“看着我，阿拉丁。你来到皇宫，是要做什么？”

光顺着杂物室的门缝照进来，漆黑之下能辨别出女性的那张面孔甚至带着些许诡异的笑容。阿拉丁抬手擦了擦他额前的汗，混乱的大脑无数次地闪过昔日淫靡画面，那些记忆如浪潮般堵住了他的思绪。他又想到那时被粗暴的进入，肉体拍打时敲击耳膜清脆的声响，以及进出时黏腻液体混杂的水声。犹如梦般缭绕在他的耳畔和所视，昏沉大脑竟然无法思考。好热。而女孩搭在他肩膀的手，则宛若烙铁，连带着尾骨的印记都隐隐作痛。

“阿拉丁。”

被唤的人抬起眸，对上了那视线。恍惚之间他仿佛看到茉莉眼中闪过的一丝暗红。

“我们打算……”

“打算什么？别着急，慢慢说…我在听。”

那只手则突然上移，轻轻捋过他被汗水打湿的发，惹得男孩下意识颤了颤。

“打算绑架…绑架贾方。”

这时茉莉听到答案，似乎心满意足地冲着他再度笑了笑，压低了身子，伏在他耳边轻声开口，而这声音是他几乎融于骨髓，烙印在心脏无法忘记的声音，一阵磁性且危险的，男性的低沉嗓音。

“乖孩子。”他说。

阿拉丁挣扎着推开了对方，他呼吸紊乱，那股燥热愈发明显。愈发壮大。在他体内横冲直撞。“茉莉”袖口之间随着抖动直接掉出了两条蛇扑向男孩，而他毫无防备地转瞬之间被死死缠绕。他愤愤不平地看着面前的人。那个女性的面孔随着对方的话语出口同时直接变作一个完全不同的人——贾方。

“阿拉丁，好久不见。”

“你是怎么……”

“从你踏入这里的那一刻开始。不客气，毕竟我对自己的法术很有信心。”他说，挥手时杂物室场景烟消云散，随之出现的阿拉丁足矣一眼认出，这是苏丹的房间。阿拉丁此刻趴在地面，那男人俯身，手探入男孩的衣服，抚过温暖的小腹，逐渐摸到尾骨并停留于此，阿拉丁一瞬间感受到那股烫意的同时还有一种无法隐忍的欲望在他体内壮大，他甚至能感受到黏腻的液体顺着后方溢出，即使他自己不想承认——他在渴望。

“一个好猎人要有足够的耐心看着他的猎物落网，对于一个过于自大，鲁莽，愚蠢又毫无心机的男孩来说，你已经做得很好了——现在，告诉我，神灯在哪里。”他说，而后扯下了男孩的衣物，肌肤暴露在空气中，他小麦色的躯体，柔软的躯体毫无保留地袒露在对方面前，连同上面未消的暧昧红痕一同撞入对方的视线。

“我应该提醒过他，不能乱碰我的东西。”

阿拉丁畏缩了一下，他欲火焚身，身上无一不是滚烫的。而对方那只手则是冰冷的，足矣驱散不适的救命解药，欲望之下他甚至下意识扭动身体，贴近对方，近乎屈服于那份纳凉，但他在理智的边缘勒紧缰绳开口“我不会告诉你的……。”

男孩的头发下一刻突然被揪起来，随着脑后突然施加的力度被狠狠地撞向地面。炸裂疼痛之后他感受到鼻腔内一阵深红液体滴落在地面。疼，疼得要命。他的头被那双有力的手按在冰冷的大理石地面，感受到了对方的性器正抵在自己的后穴处磨蹭，随后被贯穿。

他浑身颤抖着承受着对方发了疯的撞击，每一次的顶入和操弄几乎将他的灵魂肏出体外，阿拉丁无法抑制他的喘息和呻吟，他的黑色的发被对方攥在手中，脸贴着地面，每一次的进入与磨蹭惹得血蹭了满脸，混着泪水鼻涕与唾液一同落下。“哈啊……不…好疼”

而这份恳求只得到更加强硬的态度，他的屁股被狠狠撞上男性的胯骨，软肉挤的变型，那根尺寸客观的性器在他淫荡的穴之中进进出出，黏腻液体作响耳畔，混着男孩喉腔蹦出的小幅度地尖叫与呻吟混在一起。“告诉我……阿拉丁，他也是和现在这样肏你的吗？”

男性有力的腰腹以近乎将他融于一体的力度撞击着，几乎溶于血脉，疼痛是深入骨髓的，可他在这份痛之中麻木过后却又能感受到快感，在痛意衬托之下愈发强烈。他恍惚间觉得自己即将要粉身碎骨，被肏得要灵魂出窍。那份挥之不去的炽热也在顶弄之中缓解。膝盖跪得发疼，男孩的身体在每一次进入之下都抽搐不止，粗大的性器近乎抚平他每一寸褶皱。血污染了他的视线，阿拉丁面对痛与快感的狂轰滥炸之下忽然间哭出了声。泪水混着血顺着他的侧脸滑落，从喉腔发出一阵幼兽般小声的呜咽。“不要……求你。”

时日不早。


End file.
